


Angelo da un'ala sola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il 19 novembre è stato il giorno della violenza contro i bambini, ecco il perché di questa storia.





	Angelo da un'ala sola

Angelo da un'ala sola  
  
  


Ti lavi, continui a lavarti. Sfreghi, cerchi di mandare via il sangue.

“Se una si comporta così”. Parlano, denigrano, giudicano.

“Non hai visto come andava vestita?”. La folla continua a mormorare.

“C’è veramente chi se le cerca”. Tremi e piangi, li senti in strada, oltre la porta.

“Andare di notte, quando c’è gentaglia senza pensare a se stessi”.

Le loro parole rimbombano e tu continui a cercare di lavarti. Che colpa può essere talmente grande da meritarsi di aver strappata l’anima e violato il corpo? Possono chiamarsi ‘uomini’ o ‘bestie’ persone che fanno questo? In fondo, sei solo una bambina.

[100].


End file.
